powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Cranston (DUS)
William "Billy" Cranston is a [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers']] character, a Angel Grove's High School student and the first earthling Blue Ranger, he adquired his powers during the Dumpster Day incident. He is the first: Blue ranger of the earth, the first of the rangers chosen by Zordon after he helps a trapped worker inside of Ernie's Juice Bar, and he is the first and only user of the Triceratops Power Coin. He also is the other only freshman male ranger, before the arrival of Tommy He is played by the actor David Yost. Biography Early Years and Childhood Billy is the only child of one of the most rich Families of Angel Grove, the owners of the biggest cellphone industry in the world. That's keep Billy's parents usually traveling, so he was mainly raised by his grandfather. Who lived in one of the most lonely zone in the town, that's explain a lot of things like the fact of why his grandfather became his best friend in the world and why Billy doesn't have any friends, only his grandpa and although they not always understand a lot between them, they really cared and love each other, so when Billy find out that he was sick of an unknown genetical disease. the first thing that Billy do, was taking him to live to the center of the town and starting to work in one of his dad's friend laboratories, the Bio-labs where Billy gets into all new bio technology to cure his grandpa. Something that his grandfather didn't liked too much for 2 reasons: because he doens't like the idea of being surrounded by people everyday and because it makes him worried about Billy wasting his youth for helping him. But Billy don't care if he gets worried, angry, or if he didn't talk to him anymore for taking him to the center, he knows is the best for both, for one side, the idea of losing his only friend in the world is devastating, and for the other side, Billy is starting high school after summer and he has never talks too much with a person who isn't part of his family, so he needs to learn how to talk and related with other young people, so moving to the center is a bonus for him, and for his other investigation, the story of Angel Grove. Since he was a little 5 years old boy, he listened to old stories of Angel Grove and it's origins from his grandfather, that makes him very interested into the mistery of the foundation of the town and it's oldest families who always have been in the power. So he decided to go deep into knowing the real origin of the town and the misterious conexion with the most powerfuls families of Angel Grove. and the first step to do it, is in Angel's Grove center. The Day of the Dumpster and Becoming a Ranger Personality Billy is a very obssesive, observative and intelligent person, he always has a logical and mathematic answer to some fact or problem that the rangers had, also he can be perceived as the typical nerd who is interested in comics and school, but he is more into helping his grandfather. Even though he is a very talkative person with his grandpa, when it cames to other persons, he is a very shy person, specially with girls, but when it cames to talk about bio technology, his mouth can't be closed, andhe always end up talking about other stuffs than technology. he also is very worried teen, he can be worried about all, from maths, homework, school to his grandfather, the world, and his team, specially the former, since he raised him, he feels him more like a best friend than a grandfather, and even more than that, this is caused because he is the one who always cares about Billy, and how his parents are constant traveling, he is the one who Billy most trust. Also he is very fonded of his team, because after met them , Billy finally got some friends, his first friends ever, and he really don't want to lose them, cause he knows that he would end being alone, something that he doesn't like. In other aspects of his personality, he has a tendency of fall into a depressed state, when things get too much stressing or difficult, or even when they aren't in his control, so he always tries to have control that is why he has an A+ promedy at school and made his granda moved to the centre of Angel Grove. Billy also uses a lot of technicalities and is a very popular students, among teachers. Rangers Forms - }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= As part of SDCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In Mighty Morphin' Blue's case, it featured his Ranger form, the MMPR title, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Power Lance. }} Trivia * Billy is 15 years old, and prior Tommy's arrival, he is the youngest male Ranger. * His birthday is on December 28th, making him a Capricorn. * He is the youngest of the Ranger Team. * He is mostly portrait as an antisocial guy by many students of Angel Grove High School, mainly because of his time living in the most lonely part of Angel Grove with his grandfather. * He is rich, thanks to his parents. * But he usually don't use their money, thanks to his grandfather and his job, he learned to be financially independent of them. * He partial work within a bio-techno lab to find a cure to his grandfather's disease. * He hasn't seen his parents since he was 12. * He was bullied by Zack and his friends when he was in his last year of middle school. * He helped build some of the team new weapon and technology. * His investigation of Angel Grove's history leads him to find the lost power coins. * He collects bugs to used as part of his investigation and job. * Although Billy's Parents are the owners of one of the biggest cellphones company in the world, he doesn't like phones and doesn't have phones. * He usually relies on Trini to explain the difficult techno stuff to the team. * One of his idols on the school is Jason, because of his coolness and calm personality. ** Ironically, Jason is similar to Billy in terms of real personality. See Also * Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan - Super Sentai counterpart * Billy Cranston - Main Power Rangers Universe counterpart Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series) Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Rangerfan619